Uri Caine
Uri Caine (born June 8, 1956 in Philadelphia) is an American classical and jazz pianist and composer. Early years The son of Burton Caine, a professor at Temple Law School, Caine began playing piano at seven and studied with French jazz pianist Bernard Peiffer at 12. He later studied at the University of Pennsylvania, where he came under the tutelage of George Crumb. He also gained a greater familiarity with classical music in this period and worked at clubs in Philadelphia. Recording debut Caine played professionally after 1981, and by 1985 had his recording debut with the Rochester-Gerald Veasley band. In the 1980s, he moved to New York City, where he continues to live. He also appeared on a klezmer album with Mickey Katz and played with modern jazz musicians Don Byron and Dave Douglas. Grammy Nomination In 2009, Uri Caine was nominated for a Grammy in the category of Best Classical Crossover Album. His work "The Othello Syndrome" re-imagined the opera Othello as a modern piece featuring soul singer Bunny Sigler.http://www.ranker.com/list/grammy-award-for-best-classical-crossover-album-nominees/reference Classical repertoire Caine, who has recorded 16 albums, is celebrated for his eclectic and inventive interpretations of the classical repertoire. His 1997 jazz tribute to Gustav Mahler received an award from the German Mahler Society, while outraging some jury members. Caine has also reworked Bach's Goldberg Variations, Beethoven's Diabelli Variations, as well as Wagner, Schumann and Mozart. The Bedrock Project and other collaborations In 2001, he teamed up with drummer Zach Danziger to conceive an original project fusing live jungle and drum 'n' bass beats with fusion jazz called "Uri Caine Bedrock 3". They have toured worldwide including with a New York-based DJ named DJ Olive. Also in 2001, he released with Ahmir "Questlove" Thompson (drum player with internationally acclaimed hip hop band The Roots), and Christian McBride an eclectic album called The Philadelphia Experiment which contains jazz, funk, instrumental hip hop and jazz fusion. This album was produced by Aaron Levinson and features collaborations such as Pat Martino on guitar and Jon Swana on trumpet. In 2005, Caine was named Composer-in-Residence of the Los Angeles Chamber Orchestra through the 2008–2009 season. In 2006, he recorded an album of composition from John Zorn's second Masada book called Moloch: Book of Angels Volume 6. On 28 February 2008 he was special guest of the Italian jazz awards red carpet show in Genoa (Italy) at Teatro della Tosse.Italian Press In 2010, he was named a United States Artists Fellow and awarded an unrestricted grant.United States Artists Official Website In November 2012, Caine collaborated with drummer Han Bennink to release a live album entitled "Sonic Boom."www.uricaine.com Discography All productions released by Winter & Winter, except as indicated * Sphere Music (originally on JMT, 1992) * Toys (originally on JMT, 1995) * Blue Wail (1997) * Nigunim (1998) * Urlicht/Primal Light (1998) * Keter (1999) * Blue Wail (1999) * Sidewalks of New York: Tin Pan Alley (1999) * Gustav Mahler in Toblach: I Went Out This Morning Over the Countryside (1999) * Love Fugue Robert Schumann (2000) * Goldberg Variations (2000) * The Philadelphia Experiment (2001) * Bedrock 3 (2001) * Solitaire (2002) * Rio (2002) * Diabelli Variations (Ludwig Van Beethoven) (2003) * Gustav Mahler: Dark Flame (2004) * Live at the Village Vanguard (2004) * Bedrock - Shelf-Life (2005) * Moloch: Book of Angels Volume 6 (Tzadik, 2006) * Paolo Fresu / Uri Caine - Things (Blue Note, 2006) * Plays Mozart (2006) * Classical Variations (2007) * The Othello Syndrome (2008) * Bedrock - Plastic Temptation (2009) * Siren (2011) * Forma Antiqva with Uri Caine and Theo Bleckmann - Antonio Vivaldi: The Four Seasons (2012) *"Sonic Boom" (2012) References External links *Uri Caine.com *BBC Radio 2 *All About Jazz Interview *Review of Caine's Mahler *Uri Caine: Musical Midrashist *"In Conversation with Uri Caine" by Ted Panken (Jazz.com) *Live concert recording, Madrid, May 2010 Category:Pianists Category:Arrangers